


it's grocery shop's fault

by hisaribi



Series: Age-shifter!Stiles verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter probably gonna be a shugar daddy, Self-Indulgent, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles-centric, but no daddy-kink involved, season 6b does not exist for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: And once, only once, after the playground Stiles decided to go to the shop, because he didn't buy milk right after coming back from school. Of course, it was when he was destined to meet someone from his old pack, the one he left behind.





	it's grocery shop's fault

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Во всём виноват продуктовый магазин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960828) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi)



> Sorry for the mess, kinda uploaded on the wrong ao3, let's imagine nothing ever happened  
> So, it's been a while I had this idea in my head and probably was too ashamed of implications this work holds, but whatever, that's probably better that thingies I'm gonna upload at that other account, so yeah.  
> Also some time ago I commisioned [an amazing atist](http://catkindness.tumblr.com/) with an amazing [kid!Stiles adult!Peter art](https://twitter.com/NeMuchayAtputi/status/981599656600797190), so just look at it and cry with me, yay.

 

Stiles enjoyed being a child in a way he never thought anyone would understand. His father, at least, didn't. Not fully. Sometimes he played in, and he even liked it, but other times he was uncomfortable about this whole thing and asked Stiles not to bother him.

Age play would come much easier if he wanted it to be the normal way for him, just like it did for all other people. Well, on the Internet it worked, because all those "Mommies" and "Daddies" weren't there, but the first meeting kind of killed it for Stiles. Because it was awkward still being in the adult body and pretending to be a child. So he quickly stopped his try-outs.

Another problem was that some people were deeply into daddy/mommy-kinks, and as soon as anyone tried to call him baby, Stiles flew. Even when he was four he never allowed anyone to call him that, and he wouldn't allow it when he was twenty. And another one was people wanting something sexual, while he only cared for platonic.

Sometimes Stiles just stood in front of a mirror, allowing his body take a shape it felt better with. Muscle he got running and fighting for his life dissolved into scrawny limbs and then, if he felt like it, in baby-fat. His average height of adult in too tall for his age teenager and too small for his age child. Face lost its wrinkles and stubble, got back his skinny cheeks and then again some baby-fat. And here, instead of an adult stood a child of eight or younger, in way too big clothes. His t-shirt reached his knees, jeans with trousers forgotten on the floor.

Stiles enjoyed being a child, small, so he would have to climb furniture in his apartments for necessary things, so he could wrap himself up in the cozy blanket, and probably imagine that his parent would come home and everything would be ok. Being so small, rarely taller than four feet, had its own downsides, but it also allowed him to be the way he wanted. He could've escaped natural reactions of his body he didn't want, such as arousal. And also he could do things children normally do, but without feeling awkward.

But mostly he became a child and did normal things he would as an adult, like surfing the net, reading, watching TV. He bought some clothes a while ago, so once in a while, he would wander to the playground not that far from his home. Mostly when there weren't that many children, he still felt awkward about talking to them.

And once, only once, after the playground he decided to go to the shop because he didn't buy milk right after coming back from school. Of course, it was when he was destined to meet someone from his old pack, the one he left behind. He wasn't exactly pushed out, more like he saw what they actually were, took his jeep and left for New-York as soon as he graduated high school. And it was for better if rumors were correct, some shit-storm was enlisted in Beacon Hills, and he could only hope his father, Melissa and Liam wouldn't get messed in it. Lydia left with him, and others... well, others didn't bother him that much.

"Stiles?" he heard the familiar voice right behind himself and almost let go of the milk.

"No." He only said and almost ran toward grocery counter, when the strong hand grabbed his hood and stopped him. Well, that's the type of situation nobody would like to get into while being three feet and five-inch tall and about five years old: meeting old friends.

Peter, and it was definitely him, sighed and sat down near him. Stiles probably looked sheepish, but he also knew better than try and run or ask for help. For some time Peter looked at him processing his appearance.

"Stiles, did you get yourself into some sort of troubles, or is everything all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Just tiny."

Stiles shrugged. Peter took his milk, put it into his shopping basket. Stiles reached out to grab it back, but Peter didn't allow.

"Grocery store is probably not a place to have this discussion, isn't it." Peter murmured.

"It's not like I even came here to discuss anything, just give me back my milk, let me go and forget you ever saw me."

"Oh no, I would be an irresponsible adult, if I leavthe e small child all alone when it's so late. So play nice, don't throw a tantrum when I pick you up, take to the cashier, pay for groceries and take you to the car, and I'll probably buy you an ice-cream." Peter smiled almost predatory.

"Ha-ha, very funny. It's called a kidnapping."

"Is it? Well, scream then, wait for the police to come and take you to the station, when they would try and find your parents. Or you can go with me, and I would take you home, feed and read a bed-time story."

"Oh, you..."

"Is everything all right, Sir?" security guard's voice cut Stiles.

"Oh, yes, of course. Just my son throwing a small tantrum. So, kiddo, let's go pay for groceries, and then go home and watch cartoons?"

Stiles glared at Peter, because he called him the way his father usually did. "Yeah, dad." Stiles almost whispered, but loud enough fo guard to hear him, took a step to Peter and hugged him, painfully nailing his neck. But it's not like Peter, being an adult and an undead werewolf even felt it.

Peter than stood up, one hand holding his groceries and another tight around Stiles' body. Stiles wrapped his legs around his body (well, he tried, Peter's torso was too big, and his dirty shoes would certainly leave stains on Peter's clothes, so he called it a win) and held closer, for some reason feeling safe. He even grimaced for the suspicious guard, what kind of eased him. People mostly loved children.

Stiles acted as obnoxious as he could, trying to grab some sweets and kicking Peter in the process. He growled, softly enough for only Stiles to hear, then took sweets and showed it to Stiles.

"Kiddo, if you wanted, you could've just said that. No need for trying and reach it yourself, ok?"

"Yeah." Stiles said and made grubby hands, trusting Peter to hold him tight and not to let him fall.

"We need to pay for it first." Peter thew sweets on the line in front of the cashier. "Money are evil, but they are the necessary evil."

Stiles pouted and nodded, hugging Peter back. He was held really high, and it was making him nervous. He wondered how children didn't get scared of height all the time.

When they left the shop, it turned up that it was dark outside, too dark for Stiles' liking, so he snuggled closer to Peter. Thanks God, he didn't say anything.

"I don't have a child seat in my car, so we'll have to walk. You live not that far, I assume."

"And will you carry me all the way?"

"Well, I probably don't have a choice, do I?"

Stiles murmured address and just allowed Peter to carry him home. He probably even dozed off, because they already were in front of his apartment building.

"Slept well, little guy?"

"Oh, go fuck yourself."

"Ah, that was a nasty word, and you need to wash your mouth with a soup. But first, we need to get you home. Floor and apartment?"

"Fourth and four seven."

"Does elevator work?" Peter went inside.

"Probably, I usually go up and down by feet."

"Even when you are like this?"

"Yeah, kind of helps with having too much energy."

They reached Stiles' apartment in silence, he fished the key he wore like a pendant on a string and gave it to Peter. He opened the door easily, put Stiles and groceries down and closed the door. Stiles quickly took of the shoes.

"I'm gonna go change, wait a second."

"Please, don't. Stay this way if you are more comfortable like that."

"Well, it's hard to be comfortable being like that with you near." Stiles ran off to his room and closed the door. Well, that was rude of him. Stiles needed at least ten minutes to become of his age, well, less now, because he began changing back as soon as Peter put him down. Clothes that were a bit free on him already felt tight.

Peter wandered inside the apartments, but didn't come near his room. When Stiles reached his sixteen years, he put clothes on and left the room. Peter was in the kitchen, and he looked like Stiles hit him hard, when he saw him. Belatedly Stiles remembered, that he looked like this when they fist met, and it probably reminded Peter of his doings and insanity. Well, a few more minutes and he would look like a normal twenty years old young man.

"Age-shifting?" Peter asked and Stiles shrugged.

"Yes. I can't get older than I am though. Did you already tell everybody?"

"I would never. And plus, it's not like I have a lot of people to tell. And even less to tell here, in New-York." Stiles remained silent, wondering if he should try and kill Peter now, before he find someone to talk to. "Age-shifters are rare, and they are either born ones, or bitten. Which one are you?"

"Born. Found a hard way, that if I stay younger long enough, I don't age at all."

"You always stucked me as a person who wanted to look more adult. Probably, I was supposed to understand that you do not."

"Probably not. Nobody did, so, may we just forget about today and imagine us not living in one city?"

"No." Peter was serious, without his usual half-smile. "You are the age-shifter, you shift yourself to be a child. You live alone in the district that leaves much to be desired, in the apartment building without any security, and you honestly think that everything is good there? And that I can just leave?"

"Well, you left Beacon Hills even before I did, so probably you can."

Peter sighed and shook his head. "I did, because you had the pack, and the stable one, also the one I was not welcome in. And don't play dumb, you did understand me and left, just like all sane people did. And now you are all alone here, age-playing by himself."

"Oh, don't kinkshame me." Stiles waved his hands. "And I still think you can leave. You consider me a pack, I'm flattered, but..."

"You've never age-shifted in front anyone who isn't Sheriff, haven't you?" Stiles stilled, and Peter's deep sigh made it clear that he understood. "I won't try to persuade you, but would just tell you what I saw today. In the grocery shop, I noticed your smell, and was very surprised to not feel your usual anxiety, even more than I did, when the kid I didn't mean to talk to said, that he is not Stiles. And then I saw a touch-starved child, who fell asleep on me without hesitation. You aren't the person to fell asleep on people you don't trust. You never allowed yourself to sleep near werewolves, and maybe you didn't even noticed it. Also, I saw not the safe neighborhood, poorly warmed apartments and many evidences, that you spend most of your time as a child. And I don't think it's safe, just so you know."

Stiles wanted to shrink, because of the way Peter put it into words? That sounded awful, and he also knew it all already.

"It's not like I have money to change it, not untill I'll get a job anyway." Stiles shrugged.

"Well, I offer you a deal. You would move with me, I would pay for apartments, food, and, probably, clothes and whatever you would want."

"Sounds like I'm about to get a sugar daddy." Stiles smiled, but Peter frowned his brows. "Sorry. So, what should I do for it? I'm not that good in bed."

"You are not my type." Peter deadpanned and continued over exasperated 'Hey'. "You would just come home and be a child. You can not even act like one, just allow me to take care of you."

"Take care like in buy me things and carry from room to room, o take care like bath me and whatever?"

"At fist just provide, and later we'll see. You don't have to decide now, when is your rent coming up?"

"Uh, in about ten days. I needed to tell my landlord two weeks earlier, so..."

"You have ten days to decide." Peter stood up and put his number down on the piece of paper he somewhere found. "Call me if the answer is yes, I'll deal with the landlord and your moving. Well, I need to go home, so good night. Close the door after me."

"Ha-ha, you are so funny." Stiles stood up and moved after Peter. "Anyway, if this neighborhood is so bad, what did you even do there?"

"Worked."

"What, murdered people?" Stiles grinned.

"No. I'm a lawyer, work in a law firm that deals with supernatural cases." Peter put shoes on and took his groceries from the floor. Stiles moved to him and fished his milk and sweets. He was way too tired to actually continue the banter. "Call me if you need anything. Good nigh."

"Yeah, night."

 

Stiles called Peter after five days and agreed to move with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
